Take All of Me
by fullmoonrisin
Summary: After a tough job Shaw just wants to go home, until a figure from the past resurfaces with an interesting proposition. Contains Shoot smut!


Hey folks. Here's another poi fic that started out as a fic dedicated to voyeurism & exhibitionism for smut week, but developed into more than that. Anyway, here you go!

* * *

The cool night air felt good to Shaw as she finally stepped out onto the street after what seemed like eight thousand life times. This last number had truly been a job from hell and she'd been forced into a cover even more menial than her gig at the makeup counter for the better part of a week. Her feet throbbed and she'd completely abandoned the heels that accompanied her sleek black dress in favor of walking barefoot down the sidewalk. She wanted nothing more than to finish up Finch's errand, have a beer or two, and call it a night.

The feeling of her phone vibrating in the palm of her left hand only served to frustrate her further as she let out a strained puff of air from her lungs. It was past midnight; who the hell could be texting this late? Finch rarely texted, Reese only contacted her when he needed to, and Root would still be busy on her own end of things down in the subway (not that that ever stopped her from pestering Shaw). Just as she was about to check, the phone vibrated again to signal another incoming message and Shaw failed to stop herself from groaning out an exasperated obscenity.

"Oh for the love of fuck."

Unlocking the screen, her face screwed into a curious expression. The two messages were from someone who clearly knew who she was, but she had no clue who the number belonged to. The text instructed her to go to a nearby club in the lower East Side and she wondered again who this person was to know where she was.

She had every intention of ignoring it and going on her way to her previous plans for the evening and just kept walking with a shake of her head, but the mystery texter was undeterred. She made it all of about half a block with her dogs barking louder with every step when yet another message came through. This one simply read:

JOB OFFER – TK

TK…TK…for some reason Shaw felt somewhere in her mind that she should know those initials. There were some things that were still a bit hazy since her return from Samaritan's own little luxury spa. In between the anesthetics from her operation when she first arrived at the facility, and the following cocktails of barbiturates and narcotics that she was plied with, her memory had not quite recovered its razor sharp edge.

She gave the faintest quirk of her shoulders and turned to walk back toward the address supplied in the text message. It was against better judgment but her curiosity wouldn't rest until it was satisfied.

The Shark Tank was certainly a loud place. Even from the street the building was practically shaking with a bass low enough to make landlords in the nearby apartment buildings cry. She could only imagine how busy this place must keep code enforcement and it was beyond her how she was expected to discuss anything in a place this loud. Still, she forged on, making her way into the din with growing excitement at the prospect of a drink.

The inside, she found, was not quite as noisy as it seemed from the outside. It was a quaint venue suitable for drinks and some dancing, but by no means a place for a raging night out like some of New York's more infamous hangouts. The décor was very modern and upscale (the kind that suggests that drinks are probably very expensive) and the lighting dim, but not total darkness. Along both side walls there were large aquariums filled with exotic fish, including a couple of carpet sharks. The tanks gave off their own glow that added to the ambience in the club. But Shaw didn't come here to look at the aesthetics of the place.

She cast an observant gaze over the crowd, looking for any face she might recognize.

It seemed to be just the usual crowd of Manhattan's drunk rich folks boozing and dancing their troubles away when Shaw locked eyes with a man near the back of the room. She held his gaze for several moments, sizing him up to see if she could glean anything of his intentions from him…not that she couldn't take care of herself just fine should she need to.

He looked serious, but not threatening, making no attempt to dominate her in their stare-off. He simply waited patiently in those few seconds it took for Shaw to determine to her satisfaction that he was no threat and gave a tilt of his head in a beckoning motion.

Time to see what all the fuss was about.

She stalked toward the back of the club, gracefully weaving in and out of the way of inebriated patrons and giving a pointed glare at a couple of cocktail waitresses who attempted to sell her that cheap liquid that passes for alcohol in a test tube. She made a turn around a wall at the back that separated the dance floor from a VIP lounge area and scarcely had any time to survey this new area before someone spoke to her.

"Sameen."

The expectant voice was dripping with a familiar Spanish accent and in the moment it took to whip around to face the man, the signature on the last text ran through her head like a mantra. TK…TK…TK…

"Tomas."

Shaw's head tilted to one side and her otherwise neutral expression was cracked by the slight quirk of an eyebrow. She thought her involvement with this man had ended when he left for Barcelona and she was mildly surprised to see him sitting her. Evidently he had further plans for her, and she was curious.

She also couldn't ignore the way her mouth watered at the sight of him. He was even hotter than she remembered.

He watched her with something of a wanting glint in his eye as she moved to sit across from him; like someone after a prize. If she noticed she made no move to acknowledge it and just waited for him to speak, but business could wait. The perfect job is a seduction, afterall.

"Would you like to dance?"

And there was that smirk, the one Shaw was pretty sure had made countless women lose their panties. This time there was the suggestion with it that he would not take no for an answer and though there was a vague dampness down south, Shaw couldn't help but think that he'd lost a bit of his charm since she last saw him. Visions of long brunette hair, big doe eyes, and black polish on nails that raked across her skin flashed in her mind. She knew that whatever he had in mind he would leave disappointed, but she figured it didn't hurt to hear him out.

Her lip quirked slightly and her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting as she met his challenge, extending a hand for him to take and allowing him to lead her as the slow chords of a familiar song began. Ironically, it was the very same one playing the last time Shaw met with Tomas. She pushed that information to the back of her mind for the moment and allowed him to take the lead. His palms left a blazing trail down her sides before they hugged her hips and they settled into a slow swaying rhythm to the tempo of the song.

"I don't suppose you brought me here for just a dance?" Shaw smirked coyly.

"Remember," He ground himself against her to punctuate his words, "the perfect job is like a seduction." Her breath hitched just slightly at the feeling of him against her, but she wouldn't be distracted that easily.

"And what exactly is the job?" A knowing look perched itself on her face and she reached up to idly brush her hair behind her ear in a mockingly seductive manner.

He leaned in close and his breath on her skin caused shivers up her spine and goosebumps all over. If she were of a weaker constitution, the warmness of him and the breath against her ear might've even made her weak in the knees.

"Who said I only had one job in mind?"

She chuckled, the beep in her earwig telling her that this was no longer a private conversation. "And what do I get out of it?" She had a feeling who was listening and was speaking just as much to them as to Tomas. The answer she got was not one she expected, and her mouth went dry at the sound of a series of soft moans. It took every ounce of her will power to keep a straight face and she could see Tomas' mouth move as he answered her, but she wasn't listening.

They continued to sway to the music with Shaw playing her part, but her mind was on the pants, gasps, and moans of 'Sameen' that continued to issue from the hacker's mouth and into her ear via the earpiece. Suddenly it felt so wrong to be there in that club dancing with Tomas and Shaw had no desire to be anywhere but the subway right now.

Can't give it up to someone else's touch.

Shaw noted the symbolism of that line just as she had so many months ago. Even if she had any desire to work alongside Tomas, she could never be the partner in crime he was looking for. Root had ruined her for that. Still, she thought highly enough of him to give him the courtesy of hearing him out. All the while the sounds of Root beckoned light the call of a siren and she wanted so badly to go, but no.

She listened.

As the song came to a close, Tomas led her back to his table and plied her with drink. Again she accepted, wetting her lips and waiting for side effects as he spoke to her of his time in Barcelona.

He tempted her with tales of adventure and promises of anything she could possibly want as she nursed her glass of diesel, but there was one very important thing he couldn't promise in all of those temptations.

And when the time came for him to put his cards on the table she swept them all away with a smile on her face. He did try to sway her, and for a hot second a lifetime ago, she might've but:

"There are things I care about here."

With that, she left him behind a second time as the bass of a Beyoncé song thumped away in the club and thoughts of Root flashed in her mind.

 _Take all…of me…_

How appropriate, she thought to herself.

* * *

All was quiet in the bat cave when Shaw finally made her way down a half hour later. The rest of the team had long since turned in and only the residual energy of their daily activities here lingered in the stillness…at least, that's how it seemed on the surface. Stepping further into the underground base, her ears registered the sound of typing before she laid eyes on a head of wavy brunette hair. Her breathe hitched in her throat and the fresh memory of those sounds in her ear was back in the front of her mind as she stepped closer to the hacker.

"Imagine meeting you here." Shaw spoke, walking toward Root's perch near Harold's desk. The vision of what Root had been doing in that spot a half hour ago sent lighting racing to her groin. She could swear that the vague scent of it even lingered faintly in the air. Her teeth clenched with her effort to restrain herself; she still had business to take care of.

"I figured you might need some help." Root fixed her with a suggestive expression that promised a very specific kind of help, only elaborating on the statement when Shaw arched an eyebrow in response. "With Harold's instructions, of course." And there it was, that pitiful excuse for a wink.

Shaw gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes, but stepped a bit closer "You know…I did go to med school."

"Hmm, that didn't stop you last time you asked for my help." Root teased grinning up at Shaw, "Or was that just an excuse to be close to me?"

Shaw was standing above her now, her hands braced on either side of the chair. The scent hypnotic scent of whiskey and gunpowder assaulted Root's nose as the assassin leaned closer. If her aim was to cast Root adrift in a sea of her presence, she could rest easy in the knowledge that it was working. The predatory gleam in her eye matched the smirk on her lips as she leaned in further still, stopping just out of Reach from the hacker's face.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Root closed her eyes and savored the feel of Sameen's warm breath against her lips and she was positive she had shuddered at the sound of that low husky tone speaking to her as if she wanted to get out of that dress as badly as Root wanted to rip her out of it.

A soft giggle and she was reaching into the reserves of her willpower to rebuild what little composure she had. She looked up at Shaw with a challenge in her eyes and the slightest of pouts on her features as she backed away just slightly.

"What I wanna know is how your meeting with tall, dark, and handsome went."

Shaw mentally scoffed at that even as she leaned in to regain the distance lost between them. By now she was effectively straddling Root's lap with only one foot on the tiled floor keeping her weight off of the other woman's lap.

Root should damn well know how the night went. How could she be expected to focus on anything with those sounds in her ear?! And as she recalled, she hadn't remember to turn the earpiece off after that little incident. The sound of her cocky little chuckle rumbled through Root and she let out a faint hiss as Shaw's nose nuzzled a path up to her ear. Her hands clenched on the arms of the chair when teeth bit down on it and she could almost feel her heart trying to escape the confines of her rib cage.

"Jealous?"

Root craned her head over to look Shaw dead in the eye. The space between them was wire thin and each of their expressions dared the other to cross it.

It was Root who found herself being pulled across that gap. With the images from earlier still fresh on her mind and the need to Sameen under her fingertips and her mouth, she leaned closer at a pace that was torturously slow for Shaw, and just when she thought Root was going to give her what she wanted, she stopped with their lips just barely grazing.

"Not at all. I know you care." Her lips moved against Shaw's as she spoke and Shaw rolled her eyes at Root's incessant need to have the last word

"Shut up."

Shaw growled as their lips finally met, frustrated when the kiss did nothing but intensify the itch she'd been feeling in her core for the better part of the last hour. Their lips moved together furiously and there was no question on either side that this would not be gentle. Shaw's mouth broke away to trail down to Root's neck where she assaulted a tender patch of skin in the smooth hollow with her lips and tongue. The hacker's hands moved from where they had settled at Sameen's waist to claw their way up her back and dig deep into her hair. The combination of Root's hair pulling and sharp gasps only encouraged Shaw.

She returned both of her feet to the floor and Root hummed her dissatisfaction at the loss of contact before Shaw's heels were clicking across the tile and the chair was pushed back until it hit the wall. Root didn't even have time to think about it before Shaw was launching herself at Root again, straddling her lap and licking her way into her mouth. Root gave as much as she took, bringing her own tongue to fray and biting at Shaw's lips in a combined effort that drew grunts and snarls from the assassin hovering above her.

Suddenly Root was feeling very hot and entirely too constrained in her clothes. Sameen seemed to agree, her hands had worked their way under Root's top and she was roughly toying with Root's breasts in time to their kiss.

"Take it off." Root managed to groan out when their lips broke apart for a brief moment.

Shaw didn't need to be told twice. She was yanking the fabric up and over her head so quickly that it lay pooled on the floor quicker than either of them could fire a gunshot. The bra was ripped away with equal enthusiasm.

"Aw," Root pouted. "I really liked that one."

Shaw looked at her with an amused quirk of her eyebrow and heated mischief shining in her eyes. Her hips rocked subtly against Root's in an effort to relieve her own pressure and emphasize the point she was about to make while one hand reached up to knead at an exposed breast.

"Not as much as you'll like what I'm gonna do to you."

Root's breath hitched in her throat and she felt that she might burst with excitement as the furnace grew hotter in her core with that statement. She fixed Shaw with a burning gaze that dared her to prove herself and that was all that was needed. Their teeth clicked together with the force of another heated kiss and Root's hands tangled in Shaw's hair while one of Shaw's own wandered down the body beneath her. A hand found its way to the zipper keeping Shaw's dressing in place and pulled, leaving it to fall in a puddle at the foot of the chair at the same time that Shaw's fingertips wandered into the confines of denim jeans.

Root's eyes rolled back along with her head as Shaw's fingers found the spot where they were needed most; still sensitive from the orgasm she'd given herself a short while ago.

As her fingers set to work on Root's clit, Shaw's teeth scraped down, down past the hollow of her neck and to her chest where she used her lips and tongue on one nipple while her free hand came up to work the other. She was spurred on by the sounds she'd heard in her ear in the club and it was her personal mission to hear those noises again as she slowly unraveled Root underneath her fingertips.

She was off to a good start, judging by the sighs and soft whimpers spilling from Root's mouth, but that wasn't nearly enough. She needed more so she upped her game. Her teeth clamped down just so on a nipple while her thumb moved a bit more aggressively over that needy spot underneath Root's jeans. The resulting sound of her name on the hacker's lips and the quaking beneath her fingertips both motivated her further and filled her with a sense of triumph.

Before long, Root's fingers were untangling from their place clenched in Shaw's hair as she went to unbutton her jeans. She needed more and needed it now! But Shaw slapped her hands away and popped the button herself, slipping the denim from Root's legs in an agonizingly slow manner.

She spared one devilish smirk at Root before forging a trail of bite marks and saliva back up both of Root's legs, stopping just where Root wanted her the most. She took only a moment to brush a finger over the center of the panties and revel in the resulting hitch of breath it caused before those too were ripped away and her mouth met Root's center.

Again, she paid meticulous attention to the sounds she was hearing as she ran the flat of her tongue up the length of Root, took her clit into her mouth, and nipped at her walls. A sigh here, a moan, the drawn out shudder of her name there; she focused on the particular response to each action and repeated the ones that got the best reaction.

They went through this over and over until Root's legs were clamped tightly around Shaw's head, her hands were fisted so tightly in her hair that Shaw thought she might end up with bald patches, and Root's back arched from the chair as her body sought to be closer to Sameen even while she fell apart.

Shaw ceased her efforts with a self-satisfied smirk to the last dying sounds of Root's orgasm knowing that it wouldn't be the last one tonight.

"Sameen…"

The sound echoed faintly off of the subway walls and back to them and they both let out a chuckle as they looked at each other.

* * *

Shaw woke to the feeling of a soft touch on her face. She slowly cracked open her bleary eyes and waited as a figure came into focus.

Root.

Her eyes scrunched in irritation at the fluorescent lighting and confusion as she took in her surroundings. Why was she still in the subway? Then her brain caught up with her body and she realized they never did get around to destroying that program for Harold. Oh well, what was today for anyway?

She shot a questioning gaze up at Root as if silently asking why her sleep had been interrupted. Root simply shrugged. "Harold and John are on their way…I figured you'd want to be dressed."

Shaw nodded once in concession and swung her legs over the seats of the subway car, giving Root a full view of her well-toned figure as the blanket crumpled away from her.

She ignored Root's ogling and walked out of the subway car and over to a storage cabinet where she and John kept their go bags with spare clothes. While she was stooped over rummaging through one of the bags, there was a cough that made her freeze. Her eyes blinked shut several times in irritation at her luck before she turned her head toward the source of the noise.

Reese stood mere inches from her with arms folded across his chest and the beginnings of what promised to be the most shit-eating grin ever seen threatening to break free of his self-restraint. She glared at him, silently daring him to open his mouth.

Not. One. Word.

Still, he couldn't resist.

"I never pegged you for an exhibitionist, Shaw."

He moved to walk past her and her retort was aimed at his back; a reminder of words she'd spoken at an earlier time.

"Forward operating bases don't have the luxury of single sex showers."

* * *

That's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it! More smut to come soon as I've been doing a lot of work with it.


End file.
